criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Marshall Metcalf
Prof. Marshall Metcalf (1955–2016) was a suspect in the murder investigations of Muay Thai boxing champion Thanid Tongproh in Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition) and SOMBRA recruit Riaja Somalinggi in The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition). He was later murdered in Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition). Profile Marshall was a 61-year-old scientist. He had gray hair and facial hair, and blue skin due to constant self-experimentation. He had a scar on his forehead, a ring on his left hand, a gold watch on his right wrist, and had glasses. He donned a white lab coat with a name tag over a dark forest green-collared shirt with a maroon batik tie. In his lab coat pockets, there was a dropper and a bottle. In his first appearance, it is known that Marshall was physically fit, took vitamins and ate lemongrass. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he was left-handed, took jamu and played Congklak. Events of Criminal Case Death Match Marshall became a suspect after Jack and the player found his thesis with a message to the victim. Upon first meeting him, Jack was shocked to see that Marshall's skin was blue. Marshall explained that the blue skin was because of some side effects of his experiments, most of which he does on himself. When asked about the victim, he said he offered Thanid a chance to participate in a trial of some legal performance-boosting elements, although the victim refused. Marshall felt if the victim had participated, then he would have still been alive. Marshall had to be spoken to again after Lars got himself blue from following the scientist's self-experimentation. At first, Lars thought there was no cure for his blue skin since Marshall was still blue, but Marshall assured him there was in fact an antidote for the skin, he just did not bother to use it himself. After being given the antidote, Lars pointed out other fighters besides the victim were given the same offer like Thanid, but they accepted. Marshall said the victim thought he was giving other fighters an unfair advantage, and even threatened to report Marshall's research to boxing authorities. Marshall was later found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Chon Sansurin for Thanid's murder. The Sweet Escape Marshall became a suspect again after Jack and the player found traces of his serum in the monkey forest. When asked why he was in Indonesia, he said the forest provided him with an endless amount of test subjects. Jack was disgusted at the idea, but Marshall informed him that he did not test anything on them that he did not test on himself first. When informed of the murder, Marshall cut the conversation short saying he did not know who she was. Marshall was interrogated again about his fingerprints being found on a chemistry set at the SOMBRA camp. When Jack accused him of experimenting for SOMBRA, Marshall insisted he was there to experiment on monkeys. He claimed he was trying to establish whether or not jamu would give the same health benefits as it does to him. Marshall was found to be innocent after Maya Salim was incarcerated for Riaja's murder. However, he was spoken to again regarding SOMBRA's experimentation, which he carried out. He immediately admitted to it and said he was proud of what he achieved. He believed he was working to improve the human race, and turning the orphans into better versions of themselves. However, he pointed out he was not doing anything illegal considering they all volunteer for it. Carmen pointed out that they did not object likely because they were brainwashed, and that Riaja did not take the experimentation kindly. Murder details Marshall was found on the shore of SOMBRA's island with a syringe sticking out of his neck. According to Angela, the syringe was definitely the murder weapon, as it was filled with the poison hydrogen cyanide. The victim's fingerprints were found on the syringe, which meant it was his, but the shape and location of the entry wound left no doubt that Marshall was killed. There were also bruises all over his body, which were hard to notice because of his blue skin. The bruises covered the body's nerve points, which was consistent with the fighting style Krav Maga. This meant the killer knew Krav Maga. Relationship with suspects Marshall had tied up volcanologist Ruby Armstrong in the volcano lab while she was looking at the lab she had designed come to life. Marshall had genetically enhanced Baxter Fraser's strength against his will and so he came back to the island to kill him and prevent him from experimenting on other orphans. Marshall was also the informant to Mossad agent Asal Hawaa, who thought that his paranoia made him useless and who was also tasked to assassinate him. SOMBRA lawyer Michelle Zuria discovered Marshall leaking information and had warned him of what SOMBRA did to traitors. Michelle also discovered that Marshall was bringing a cyanide-filled syringe in his paranoia and took it away from him so he could not bring harm on anyone. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be a French treasure hunter named Brice LeBeau. After denying involvement, Brice admitted he killed Marshall. Brice was scuba diving on the island when an insane Marshall came and tried to stab him with a poison syringe, saying that Brice was going to kill him as he thought he was a SOMBRA agent. Brice panicked and injected Marshall with it in self-defense. Judge Adaku authorized Brice’s extradition to France to be tried and sentenced. Trivia *Marshall is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two cases. Case appearances *Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition) *The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition) *Speak, Friend, and Die (Case #34 of World Edition; mentioned) *Out of the Blue (Case #36 of World Edition) *The King's Shadow (Case #48 of World Edition; in a clue) Gallery MMetcalfWorldEdition.png|Marshall, as he appeared in Death Match (Case #31 of World Edition). MMetcalfWorldEditionC148.png|Marshall, as he appeared in The Sweet Escape (Case #33 of World Edition). MM.PNG|Marshall's body. BriceBehindBars.png|Brice LeBeau, Marshall's killer. OG_SUS_331_604.jpg OG_SUS_333_602.jpg Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:SOMBRA allies Category:Victims